User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey and welcome to my talkpage...There are a few rules in my talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying *If i have done something unorthodox please be gentle on me, i have made a lot of edits on this wiki but i'm still a rookie in many ways..... Thank you for your attention..... }} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 I'll need this for quick and easy talk to others so as the title said (NO TOUCHY!!!!!) O RLY Re:Holla! }|herc=Hi LegendAqua. Cool you like KH and FF too and wow, you must be like the third User from NZ now that I know of. What else do you like? I'm also into Assassin's Creed, God of War and Uncharted as well.}} Cool here's mine . I finshed The 3rd Birthday. I liked it until it got to the final cutscene in the church when it decides to mess with your head in many different ways.--Axeken 11:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) HELLO LEGEND AQUA.YOU GET SILVER.YOU ANSWER FOUR QUESTIONS RIGHT.I HAVE WON VANITAS LINGERINGSymbol - Heart4.pngAnastasislegendSymbol - Heart4.png 11:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. The main reason I got 3rd Birthday was for the Aya Brea costume for Lightning in Dissidia 012. It make Light look sorta hot for once.--Axeken 11:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Probaly Aya with Light's costume as she is naturally more attractive than Light. DYK that Nomura reckons that Lightning is one of his best characters he's ever designs and loves her. He wanted to put her in the original Dissidia even before FFXIII was even out.--Axeken 11:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) your award Symbol - Heart4.pngAnastasislegendSymbol - Heart4.png 11:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) That is IF Verses and Type-0 comes out. Verses may never be released at this rate and Type-0 may never come to Western Countries due to "The PSP not being popular in the west." Kinda annoying but oh well. Another game that may never come, THE ALMIGHTY FINAL FANTASY VII REMAKE (said with loud, belowing voice.) Personal question, do you want BbS, KHI, Re:CoM and KHII to get a HD remake for PS3 before KHIII releases? I do mainly for Re:CoM as PAL Regions never got it (Dawn Square). --Axeken 11:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Is it any good. I haven't seen it.--Axeken 12:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Well LA, sorry to be a party-pooper but I am ready for bed now. I'm not a stay a late sorta person and i've got school in the morning. It has been a pleasure chating with you and I would like to chat again sometime but for now, good night. :( Axeken 12:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks LA! And yeah i'm working on that quiz right now! 07:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Er, you didn't give me a question for number 14... 07:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now i'm just damn confused O_O 08:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wait, I got it. Had to read over the rules again XD Can I please have a hint for question 3? 08:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Garrr, well can you answer a question then? For question 7 do I have to list all the voice actors, or just the main one? 08:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :18! *Cheers loudly* What ones did I get wrong? 08:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sweet! Well, gotta go now. Bye! 08:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Your Sig Looks great! Did you already see my new one? I'm using it now :) 09:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Lookie here. I made a new sig. 09:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It definitly does... I'm working on a new sig now. Wanna see it when it's done? This is it. 09:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) How much sigs do you have? 09:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm now making my 5th and final sig. 09:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) This is it. (I love making those things ^^) 09:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Nicely done! 09:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you know why all the written text on my talk page is now blue? 09:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't really matter of course. Just not a color for my talk page. 09:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oops... That's a little mistake in your sig, I think. 09:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you change anything else than the links? 09:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) } |text= } }} Here you have a little present. Have fun with it! 10:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ...I was right... Thank you :D :D :D :D 17:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) FMA File:MustangTBS2.png --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I've been wondering... which one are you watching? FMA? or FMA Brotherhood?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, IMO, Brotherhood is better. They are not connected, however, so it doesnt matter which one you watch first :P Also, why dont you make the TBS smaller?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Party! Yay! I've always wanted to watch FMA, but alas, I don't have it..... someday. *FR looks wistfully into the distance* 00:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Trials of Legend Stupid thing >_> The IRC closed on me again without me realising >_< I so need to wipe this computers hard drive.... 11:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does ¬¬ 11:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Character infoboxes 18:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC)}} Sorry, sorry sorry! Sorry, your message totally slipped my mind! Anyway, Claymore is awesome, albiet short, so I hope you like it! And I'd prefer if you worked more on one of the projects you are already signed up for, before you start work on something else, okay? That being said, feel free to help out with the music project from time to time, if you feel like it (the same way I sometimes work on the character project)! 01:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, I know this contradicts the okay you got from Soxra, but we try to make sure that articles are only linked once in an article, so adding links in the infobox usually adds an extra link (as it's usually already linked in the intro). However, if the game isn't linked in the intro, then you can add the link in the infobox, okay? Oh, and if you add in the links there, make sure to remove any other double links (I just saw the Alice page, and there are heaps of triple links D:). 01:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright! And I suppose if you're not a fan of gore, then Claymore probably isn't for you. ;) Wow, has it been a week already? Gosh, that's so fast! 01:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ooo, I'm excited! And don't remove the thing about Hayner! He appears in the secret ending of BBSFM, at the Old Mansion of Twilight Town. 01:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright. And you're still doing the double linking, though. If it's already linked in the intro, don't link it in the infobox. :D 01:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU PUT ME AGAINST DE???? You are so determined to make me fight hard in this battle, arent you? :P Anyway, what do you have in mind for the mini posters? Do you want the same backdrop as the main banner, or do you want me to do something different? 01:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking a banner for each battle. Something like this: http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/6730/unled1copytm.png? 02:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Of course I'll add them up. Do you have any problems with the draft I just showed you? I'll make them all the same, just switching out the names etc. 02:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Before I start making the rest and putting them up, how is this: http://img853.imageshack.us/img853/1874/clcvsrnbanner.png? 03:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the wait, but I'm done now. Are they okay? 05:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like 'em! 08:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) And then there were eight... 00:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Hey LA! I'm so excited about the next round of the QAA. Is there anyway I can help set up the next round?}} 00:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Ok! How big do you want my image?EDIT:200px got it. Also you should probably put the full names down. It makes look more official you know what I mean? Also, I can remove that white background on CLC's avatar if you want.EDIT2:ok...removed background, resized image, added battle...should I put some more descriptive battle quotes down?}} No big Eh no biggy kk will do if I hav it in my mind any time soon. 00:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it now ^_^ I'll do it now 08:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) And done... check the QAA page out 08:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Trials of Legend Hey LA, sure it's been a while, and i think i'm gonna off for a while, oh about your trial, If i already did one of them i'm just put my Signature on your trialpage, right ? 10:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Riddles from Darkness Hi Hi, the riddles seem fun, can you ask to have them or are there competitions or what?Chihuahuaboy 20:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks! Just Wanted to know! If anything I would like to join As soon as Availible! Thanks! (Why am I putting exclimation points at the end of all my sentences?!) Chihuahuaboy 22:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! BAM!! Oops... Thanks for saying that ^^ 11:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I counted again and I came to 8... 12:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC)